


Bred

by IceCubes



Category: Castle
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Impregnation, Kink Meme, Light Dom/sub, Mild Humiliation, Pregnancy Kink, kinkofthecastle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCubes/pseuds/IceCubes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, she just wants to be fucked till she's knocked up. Kink Meme fill, summer 2014, for "Impregnation kink. Lots of dirty talk from them both about Castle's going to knock her up, breed her etc."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bred

“I can smell you.”

She can hear the edge to his voice, the undertone of growl shoots straight through her body to her nerve endings, the sound of his voice in that manner alone a turn on. They’re alone in the Hamptons, and that already has her excited.

“I can smell what you’re going through. That you’re in heat.”

“Is that a Nikki pun or…”

Castle walks around the corner to the study, where she’s idly leafing through one of his books, wearing just his bathrobe. His eyes have darkened, staring at her with such intensity that she drops the book and steps towards him.

“You are, aren’t you?”

His broad hands span her waist, dropping down to cup her butt as she jumps into his embrace, reaching for his lips. They kiss fiercely, his tongue driving into her mouth, claiming it.

“Yes.”

She whispers into his ear, her own voice husky.

“I need you to fill me up, to shoot your cum deep inside me.” 

His teeth nip and suckle at her neck, making it loll back as he carries her towards the bedroom in his arms, like some kind of primeval caveman or feudal lord. It’s fucking hot. 

“I need you to knock me up, to breed me.”

“Yesssss…”

His hands stroke and squeeze her rear, adding to her building arousal, to the pit of fire that started in her lower stomach and spread like wildfire through her body. Everything feels highly strung, tense, nerve endings quivering throughout.

“That’s why you wanted us to come up here, isn’t it? So I could fuck you and fill you up with my cum, so when we back go back you’re all knocked up.”

They get to bedroom, and he walks straight over the bed and lays her down, and she shimmies out of her shorts and pulls her t-shirt over her head in the time he’s gotten rid of his robe, and is approaching her like a tiger stalking its prey, all muscle and hunger and need, his gaze predatory. 

She opens her legs and teases herself with a finger, feeling her wetness coat the top, letting him see the pink of his goal, the way her clit is already standing straight and stiff. 

She swallows thickly, the haze of lust already starting to take over her higher brain functions.

“Yes, I want you to knock me up. So the world can see it when my boobs get heavy, and full. When my belly gets rounded…”

She trails off as two of his broad fingers join hers at her pussy, his mouth latching down and sucking hard on pink pebble of a nipple. She can feel his thick, heavy cock drag against the outside of her thigh, leaving a trail of precum against her skin. 

“And when my tits get heavy and full with milk, you’re going to need to suck them, drink from them. Right at the precinct, right at my desk, in front of everyone while your fingers….ohhh!”

His fingers are doing exactly as she’d intended to describe, pushing through her outer lips into the grasp of her slick heat, curling them just so, just perfectly as she raises her hips, bucking into his touch. Her first minor climax races through her, shuddering through her body, but it’s not enough. 

Castle’s mouth is now busy with her other nipple, ravishing as he did the first. Each sluice of pressure, each rasp of tongue, even the gentle scrape of his teeth sends bolts of pleasure shooting through her body, especially straight to her clit, which she keeps gently working with her own fingers in tandem with his which are inside her still. 

“Or maybe I won’t go back to work. Maybe you’ll just keep me at home, knocked up and barefoot and constantly horny, just a breeding bitch whose cunt you keep full of your cum. To be bent over and mounted whenever you want.”

She knows what she’s doing. She’s trying to make his control break, make him snap till he can do nothing but hold her down (maybe flip her on her stomach) and just take her roughly. She wants him to. She needs him to, needs to feel that animal desire.

Her husband’s mouth has moved up to her neck now, and his biting and sucking hard on patch of her skin, just over that pulse point that would make her knees buckle if she weren’t already lying down. She’s going to need to wear turtlenecks for a week, but she doesn’t care. She loves that he’s marking her as his, that he’s in this possessive mood, that he’s probably going to talk her into wearing a normal shirt before the mark has faded completely and that night the sex is going to be extra hot, just like this. 

Castle’s cock is within reach now though, and she leans her fingers forward, running her tips over its hot, heavy length, feeling it throb under her touch. A drop of precum lands on her palm, and she brings it up to lick it, watching him watching her, his gaze hooded, his breathing heavy. 

His control is close to breaking point. 

He brings his fingers out of her, and immediately she feels hollow and needy inside, the thick plug of his broad digits gone. Her fluids drip out onto the bed but she doesn’t care as he brings his fingers up to her mouth, and she sucks them greedily clean, hoping that he’ll replace them inside her cunt with his cock. She pleads with her eyes as her tongue works every knuckle, every furrow, the tangy-salty taste of her own juices making her generate even more of it. 

Her silent begging must have had some effect, because he finally swings one powerful thigh over her legs, letting the head of his cock, pink and slick, nose against her wet folds. She tries to lift her hips towards, but he pushes her back down with one hand on her stomach, not ready to stop teasing her. 

She’s almost mindless with need now, moaning wordlessly at his length just out of her reach, the head sliding over her clit, electric currents rushing through with every touch. 

“Oh and the sex when you get pregnant Kate. The sex is going to be amazing. I love having sex with a pregnant woman.”

A brief image flashes through her mind of him and Meredith, her belly rounded, fucking in cowgirl. Her jealousy that someone else has already had a child with him, has taken the seed that belongs to her just heightens her arousal instead of dampening, as does his matter-of-fact acknowledgement of his virility. 

“Just how horny you’re going to be, begging for it. At first with your cute little round bump, just showing when we can still use all our positions. Then later when we’re more limited, and your hormones are raging and you’re going to feel unattractive, then I’m going to fuck that out of you. Show you that you’re always going to do it for me.”

She whimpers with this better image, knowing he’s right, knowing that he’s going to fuck her right up until the due date, no matter what she looks like. 

His hand is still splayed on her stomach, over her belly button and the slight pooch that won’t go away no matter how many crunches and how much yoga she does, the one he reassures her he loves when he’s in a more gentle mood.

“This belly is going to become round and full and perfect.”

His hand tracks up, pain-pleasure slicing through her as he pulls a nipple, not gently.

“And your pregnancy boobs…oh I’m going to enjoy looking at them, and playing with them.”

She arches up against him again, and his length slips inside ever so slightly before he raises his hips and takes it out again, not ready to satisfy her yet. 

“Oh and then after you have the baby, I’m going kiss every scar and stretch mark, every little sign that you’ve borne my child, and start the process all over again. No escape for you, my little about-to-be-pregnant slut.”

Castle’s hand stills at the tattoo on her hip.

“Maybe you need another tattoo. Kate ‘Knocked Up’ Castle maybe.” She bites her lip at the thought, nods wordlessly. “Or maybe a t-shirt, a size or two too small so it stretches tight over your upsized breasts, ‘Bred Often’ picked out in sequins over the front.”

“Please, Castle, please…”

He stops, and she knows now that her need has taken over his own, that her control has broken before his. She doesn’t care though. She just wants to be fucked, for that unbearable thirst between her legs to be quenched. 

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me, please. Please fill me up with your cum, put a baby inside me. Please make me pregnant, knock me up. I want it. I neeeeeeddddd it…I- uh- fill me- pleaseeeeeee…”

Her begging trails off again as she loses the thread of her words, her world collapsing and narrowing to just the two of them, the feel of him against her. 

She’s looking down the length of the bodies, but he tips up her chin with a finger, bringing her eyes into contact with his own stormy blue ones.

“Okay.”

He follows up the one word before she can even process it, sinking inside her with one smooth thrust. Even given how wet and ready she is, his length and girth fill her up more than she ever thinks possible, like every time. She locks her legs behind his, pulling him deeper inside her till she feels the gentlest of nudged against her cervix. 

She gasps out his name, clenching around him, her vision blurring till all she can see is twin blue stars right above her. Her orgasm is racing towards her like a runaway train, about to sweep all in its wake. 

He thrusts once, twice…

“Here it is Kate. Take my cum!” He grits out through clenched teeth.

That’s all it takes for her climax to hit, her hips knifing up sharply, her cunt clenching around his cock, the scream forcing its way out of her as a white-hot wave of pleasure sluices through her. That’s enough to trigger his release, and she can feel the thick ropes of creamy seed inside her even as her head lolls back and she closes her eyes, desperate to hang on to this incredible sensation, overwhelmed and intoxicated with it. 

They cling to each other through the aftershocks, his shaft softening but staying inside. She fancies it as a plug (though she knows how the biology works) making sure his cum runs deep inside to her womb, following through on all their words. 

He lets himself roll off to one side, gently. She looks over at him, his eyes light and calmer, back to the shade of sky, drops of sweat cooling on his brow. 

She kisses him, her tongue gently pressing into his mouth, expressing her love and everything else she can’t find words for right now via actions. Though she does find some words.

“The t-shirt was a nice touch. I definitely want one now…”


End file.
